The Ex From Hell!
by JussiVuori
Summary: Trish and Jeff are about to have the perfect wedding,until Jeff's ex turns up.Will Jeff convince Trish to stay befrore it's too late? It's stupid and embarrassing that I wrote this lol.
1. Default Chapter

The Ex From Hell !  
  
"Hi Jeff" Trish said as Jeff walked through the door. "Hi Trish" Jeff said as he put his jacket in the closet. "Watcha doin Trish?" "Oh I was just about to watch a movie ,look what I got when I went to the video store." "What?" "Skittles!" "Yay!" screamed Jeff. "What movie are we watching?"said Jeff calming down a bit. "Scooby Doo."Trish replied. "Cool I love that movie,thanks babe." said Jeff through a mouthful of Skittles. "So where were you today?"Said Trish. "Oh just wedding plans you know,tux fitting." "Oh okay." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" Trish said form the living room. "Hello." Said Stephanie. "I got it for you!(a month off for Jeff and Trish's Honeymoon they were getting married in 3 days.) "O my god you didn't!" "Yea I did!" "Yay Jeff come here Steph got us a month off for our honeymoon!" "OMG cool!" "Well I must be going now,enjoy!" "Thanks Steph!"They both yelled at the same time."Bye!" Just then the phone rang. "Hello home of Trish Stratus and Jeff Hardy."Trish said as she answered the phone. "Hello."The other person said."May I speak to Jeff?" "Hold on,may I ask who is calling?" "Laticia." "Jeff!" "Yes?" "Phone!" "Who is it?" "Some girl called Laticia."Trish replied. O holy crap! Jeff thoght to himself."Coming!"He yelled. "What are you doing calling me up!"Jeff hissed through his teeth. "Oh I think you know why I'm calling you."Laticia said. 'Look I'm in love with Trish not you."Jeff said annoyed. "Oh I think you'll be thinking diffrent when I've had my say." "Well I'm not gonna let you have your say cause you lost that right when I broke up with you." "You just wait and see Jeff." Jeff was totally worried Trish would find out that he had just been talking to his ex,so he just didn't mention anything about the phone call.  
  
chapter 2 (at the wedding rehersal.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The wedding march starts playingn and trish walks down the aisle in a pair of Blue jeans and a tight white singlet top.(it's only rehersal so they aren't dressed up.) Just then who else would arrive but Laticia. "Trish don't marry Jeff he's cheating on you I know because he's cheating on you with me!" "What!" Jeff and Trish yelled at each Laticia. "Oh my god!" Trish yelled and ran to her car,Amy,Lilian,Nidia,Molly,Terri,sStacy,Chyna,Torrie and Ivory followed leaving Matt and Jeff staring at each other. "How could you!"Jeff screamed a Laticia. "You jealous B****h you did that just because I broke up with you,didn't you?" "Yep Jeff I told you I'd have my say to stop you marrying that whore!" "Hey who you calling whore!"Said Amy who had come back to see if it was true about Jeff. "Who the hell are you!"Said Laticia in a superior tone. "Amy Dumas and who are you huh?" "Laticia,and go away this doesn't concern you,you skank!" "Hey Laticia this doesn't concern you actually!"Said Jeff. "Shut up you man-whore!" "shut up,ho!'Said Amy. "go away before I kick your A$$!" "Oh now you'll pay for it I'll be the one kickin' the a$$ around here!"Amy yelled as she dove on Laticia and started beating her up and punching her randomly anywhere,she grabbed her by the hair and chick-kicked her in the jaw-bone. "Don't mess with me or my family,b****h or there will be hell to pay!"Amy yelled after Laticia as she ran away. "Amy how's Trish?"Jeff asked concerned. "Oh she thinks you actually cheated on her and she won't listen to anything we say." "Oh great."Replied Jeff. "I better go check on Trish."Jeff said as he ran towards the car park.  
  
Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Trish!"Jeff said as he reached the car park. "Jeff I have nothing to say to you!"Trish yelled back and drove away. Jeff went back to find Matt and Amy and to ask Amy to talk to trish for him. "Amy can you help me,can you talk to Trish for me?" "Sure Jeff I'll try." "Thanks Aimes." "Don't mention it Skittles."  
  
Chapter4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Amy knocks on the door of Trish's hotel room. "Who is it?"Trish yells from inside. "Amy!"Amy replies. "Oh,I'm coming hang on."Trish opens the door for Amy. "Aimes."Trish cried as Amy pulled her into a hug. "Trish Laticia's lying,she admitted it to my face and I gave her a warning to leave us a lone so she shouldn't be back." "Thank's Aimes."Said Trish.  
  
Chapter 5 9 months later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Trish and Jeff are in the private hospital room sitting on the bed holding Brianna(their daughter). Matt and Amy arrive in the room. "Is that her?"Amy asked Jeff. "No this is our new puppy of course." "Oh shut up Jeff." "Oh my god she looks just like the two of you,I'm surprised she doesn't have rainbow colored streaks though."Matt said laughing. "Ha ha very funny."Said Jeff. 


	2. Married life

Jefff packed everything in his car,put the baby in it's seat and went back inside. They were going down to Matt and Jeff's dad's place."Trisha hun,are ya ready to go?" Jeff asked as Amy got in the back seat next to the baby and Matt sat in the front,on the passenger side. "Yeah Jeffy,I'm just making lunch and getting some water." "Hun,we've already eaten." Jeff said. "The baby hasn't yet." Trish explained."Oh,yeah." Jeff replied. "Okay,let's go." Trish said as she walked out the door.Trish got inside the car and sat in the back seat next to the baby.She put her seat belt on her and put her water bottle on the floor of the car.  
  
~~~~At the Mac donalds~~~~ "What do ya want for dinner" Jeff asked."A big mac and a diet coke" Trish answered. "I'm gonna go to the ladies room guys." Amy said getting up to go to the bathroom. "I might go too,I have to change the baby's nappy as well." Trish said,following Amy and holding the baby and the nappy bag.  
  
~~~~At Jeff and Matt's dad's house~~~~ "Hey girls" Gilbert Hardy said as Matt went inside with the luggage and Jeff came in with the baby. 'Hey dad" the girls replied in unison.(The girls call him dad coz he's Trish's father in law and Matt and Amy are practically married too.) "So is this the newborn?" He asked Trish and Amy gesturing towards the thingin the thick bundle of blankets in Jeff's arms."Yeah,she's 2 weeks old now."Jeff said. "She's such a cutie." Gilbert said."Yeah,just like her mother."Jeff agreed. "Thankyou Jeffy." Trish said."For what?" Jeff asked her. "For the compliment hon."Trish laughed and took the baby out his arms and put her in Gilbert's arms. "Okay." Jeff said.  
  
~~~~At Smackdown~~~~ "How old is she?" Asked Sable as she cooed all over the baby. "3 weeks old." Trish replied."She's such a cutie." Torrie Wilson said. "I know." Steph agreed."Oh and by the way Trish," Steph said,turning to talk to Trish "you have a tag match with you and Jeff vs Torrie and Rey Mysterio." "Cool,that'll be a good match."Trish said.  
  
~~~~The match~~~~ And the challengers,weighing in at 440 lbs combined,Half of Team Extreme,Trish and Jeff Hardy! The announcer said into the microphone. Trish and Jeff walked down the ramp,playing the crowd.  
  
TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Second of all I want to announce to anybody who didn't know already that SMACKDOWN AND PAY-PER-VIEWS AND RAW ARE ALL AVAILABLE TO AUSTRALIAN VIEWERS AGAIN! YAY! IF YOU HAVE FOXTEL,AUSTAR OR OPTUS YOU CAN WATCH ALL OF THESE SHOWS. FIRST SMACKDOWN EP IS ON SAT AUGUST THE 3RD AND FIRST PAY-PER-VIEW IS ON THE 20TH OF AUGUST*I THINK!* YAY! As always read and review or Team Extreme will get ya. byez for now 


End file.
